


No More Hiding

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heterochromia, Jarco - Freeform, Jeren - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Soulmates, Soulmates! AU, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, armin x eren, attack on titan - Freeform, erejean - Freeform, eren x armin - Freeform, eren x jean - Freeform, eren x levi - Freeform, erenxarmin - Freeform, ereri, jean x eren - Freeform, jean x marco - Freeform, levi x eren - Freeform, marco x jean - Freeform, marean, modern au! snk, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, soul mate! au, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin are Soul-Mates. Both born with Heteorchromia, they hide their eyes behind contacts. No one knows that the they were meant to be together because of an incident the day they were born. There's no way to tell that they're soul-mates. They'll have to figure it out themselves, and sadly, it won't be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

-to be updated and started too, PROMISE-


End file.
